


An Interesting Night

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Nick and Tracy's latest case leaves Nick with a small problem. One that Natalie is best suited to take care of. One that makes Natalie's night far less boring than it had been.





	An Interesting Night

**Author's Note:**

> An Interesting Night  
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1997  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Nick was in pursuit of a suspect and did not sense the accomplice sneak up behind him until he felt a stinging sensation in his body. He knew that feeling, it meant that he had been shot yet again.

Nick spun around ignoring the discomfort from the wound and slammed the suspect against the wall, handcuffing him to a drainpipe where Tracy would be sure to find him and took flight. 

  

Natalie was filling out the latest batch of paperwork and saw Nick enter. Her critical doctor's eye noticed the not so subtle pain in his eyes. 

"You okay?" She asked concerned. 

"I got shot. Can you get the bullet out, please." 

Natalie noticed that Nick limped a tiny bit as he walked over to the metal exam table. 

"Did you take one in the leg? Since when do they hurt so much. This is progress." 

"I'm glad you think so." 

"Does Tracy know?" 

"No. Don't worry I caught the one responsible and left him handcuffed to a drain pipe and told Tracy where to find him." 

"Take seat on the table." 

"I'd rather not." 

Natalie tried not to burst out laughing, realizing that he had taken one in the butt, but couldn't help herself. She laughed so heard tears rolled down her cheeks and she nearly doubled over. 

"Thanks. Now I know why you don't work with the living," Nick said annoyed and a little hurt. "Ow. What did you do that for?" Nick asked as he felt something jab him in the injured cheek. 

"For picking on my bedside manner. Of all the places to get shot, you have to pick the butt." Nat had regained control of herself and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. Drop your pants and lay down on the table." Her wicked grin made him uneasy. 

"Thanks, I think." 

Nick did as instructed and hoped no one walked in or he would never hear the end of it. 

Natalie cut away Nick's boxers to expose the bullet wound. 

"Do you want something to kill the pain? I can't believe I'm asking you that." 

"No." 

"Suit yourself. If you start screaming people will come in to see what's happening." 

"On second thought." 

Natalie prepared a syringe with a painkiller and injected him with it. She admired the view while she waited for the painkiller to take effect. _Not too bad,_ she thought. About a minute later she poked the area and when he did not react she began an incision over the wound so that she could remove the bullet. She noticed that the wound had begun to heal itself and wondered why he had wanted the bullet removed. She found the bullet and removed it. She thought about closing the wound but knew that his body would take care of it. 

"Nick, how long will it take for the wound to close? Do you want me to cover it with a bandage?" 

"It should be healed in a few minutes. I don't think a bandage is necessary. Thanks." Nick said as he waited for the wound to close before turning over, praying that no one entered in the meantime. "Please do not tell anyone or I'll never hear the end of it," Nick pleaded, before adding, "I will also be forced to find a suitably embarassing event to tell everyone about you." 

"You would, wouldn't you." 

"Yes." 

She smacked him in the arm and watched his injury heal right before her eyes. It still amazed her. 

Once he was healed he sat up testing it to see if he could safely return to work. Upon finding no pain he put his pants back on before someone could walk in. 

"You will be a little numb there for another hour or so. I promise not to tell a soul. Thanks for the laugh, I really needed it." 

Nick grinned. "It was kinda funny, wasn't it." He could smile now that his behind no longer hurt. 

the end 


End file.
